


"Must be a Thursday..."

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2017 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Douglas Adams quote, Love at First Sight, M/M, Towel Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "This must be a Thursday. I never could get the hang of Thursdays.” - Douglas Adams





	"Must be a Thursday..."

It wasn't that John had anything against Thursdays, it just seemed to him that Thursdays hated him with a passion. 

As a child, it was always a Thursday when it would rain when he wanted to play football with his mates; he had missed his 10th birthday party because of the chicken pox, definitely a Thursday, and when his father left one cold March day for work and never returned, yep. Of course it was a Thursday.

After he left home, he thought he could avoid them by sleeping through them, but Thursdays happened regardless of his feelings on the subject. He was always dumped on Thursday nights; the exam he forgot about, the toothaches, the day he shipped out and the moment he nearly met his maker - all occurred on Thursdays.

Then on an unusually warm Tuesday in January, he met the man who would make him begin to love Thursdays.

He woke up that first Thursday in 221B with the tickle of warm morning breath against his back, a long arm draped over his hip, and he decided that perhaps he might give Thursdays another chance.

"Good morning, John."

John rolled over and looked at the man who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat; he reached out to touch him, just in case he tried to vanish.

"You didn't have any plans to leave this bed today, did you?" Sherlock purred as he leaned into John's hand.

"Not unless absolutely necessary." John whispered as he tangled his now steady left hand into morning tossed raven curls, and kissed both Sherlock and his hatred of Thursdays away.


End file.
